Eyeshield 21: NFL
by storyteller316
Summary: Nine years have past since the Christmas Ball, and now Sena and the others are back together in order to take the first NFL league in Japan. However, can they defeat their old rivals who have become even stronger?
1. Chapter 1: Nine years later

Nine years have now past since Sena and the rest of the Devil Bats won the Christmas Ball, and now the entire team is back together for the first Japanese National Football League, also known as the JNFL. Now we join the team as they train in their new locker room and gym which is down town in a rundown looking building.

"Come on Sena, you can do it," said Kurita as Sena lifted a brand new barbell.

"Twenty," said Sena as he lifted the barbell with sixty pounds on it, then placed it back on the hooks.

"Wow Sena, that's a Max bench press for you," said Monta.

"I know, and to think that I used to hardly even lift the bar," said Sena as he toweled off.

"Hey ladies, if you're done talking get back to work!" said Hiruma as he worked on a pull cable weight.

"Hey everyone, how's the training going?" asked Suzuna as she walked into the room.

"Hey Suzuna, what's up?" asked Sena as he did some pushups.

"I met this woman who wants to join the team," said Suzuna.

"We don't need a girl on the team," said Hiruma as he stopped his work out and blew a buble.

"I knew you would say that Yochie, so I asked her about how fast she can run the forty yard dash, and she said she can run it in four point two seconds," said Suzuna. This got everyone to stop working out by grabbing their attention.

"Maybe we should see what this girl has to offer," said Doburoku. They all then moved to the other room where a woman in her twenties was waiting for them. She had red hair and eyes; she was also wearing plain street clothes.

"Hello, I'm Rena Rozu, it's a pleasure to meet you all," said the woman as she bowled to them.

"Ts, you're a little too nice to play football aren't you?" asked Hiruma.

"I'm only nice off the field," said Rena as if she was a different person now than she was during the greeting.

"Alright then, let's see what you have on the field, you against the three Ha-Ha brothers," said Hiruma.

"We're not related!" said Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano together.

"I'm up for that, but these three will end up on their back sides in the process," said Rena with her arms crossed.

"Ha?!" said the three at the same time. A few minutes later out on the field the four were dressed in football uniforms. Rena was wearing the number twenty-two jersey.

"Sorry I'm late, wait, who's that on the field with the Ha-Has?" said Mamori as she ran up to them in a suit.

"That manajerk is a girl who thinks she's good enough to be a running back," said Hiruma.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," said Mamori with a mad face. Down on the field things had started to warm up.

"Here I come," said Rena as she started to run at the three linemen.

"We're going to stop you," said the three at the same time.

"Heh, Devil Rose!" said Rena as she started to glow a light pink, a bunch of pink pedals seemed to fly all around the four as Rena ran at them.

"Th, that's not possible!" said Doburoku with a shocked face. When Rena finally appeared out of the petals they burst apart and the three Ha-Hass were laying on their backs as Rena ran for a touchdown. After word everyone else came down onto the field.

"How the heck did you pool that move off?" asked Doburoku as he walked up to Rena with the same shocked face.

"I studied videos of Sena's running style, and then I made my own twists," said Rena as she removed her helmet.

"Hey girly, how do you like the name Blood Rose?" asked Hiruma with his back toward her as he blew a bubble.

"It sounds cool," said Rena.

"Then from now on you are Blood Rose twenty-two of the Devil Bats!" said Hiruma as he turned around and pointed at the number on her jersey.

"I'm a Devil Bat," said Rena with a happy face. Later that night at Sena's new apartment building.

"I'm home," said Sena as he walked in the front door.

"Welcome back Sena," said Suzuna as she walked out of the kitchen in an apron. She had managed to make it home before him thanks him staying behind to train.

"Hey Suzuna," said Sena as he kissed her.

"Dinner's almost ready, go wash your hands," said Suzuna as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright," said Sena as he followed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Death March 20

The next morning, everyone gathered in the team's planning room for a meeting that Hiruma had called.

"Anyone know why Yochie told us to gather here?" asked Suzuna as she looked around at the others.

"I don't know, he just told us to come here," said Monta.

"What worries me is that he told us to bring our suitcases," said Mamori.

"Ya-ha!" said Hiruma over an intercom in the room.

"What the hell is he up to this time?" asked Musashi.

"All of you ladies get to the roof, now!" said Hiruma. A few minutes later everyone was up on the roof.

"Alright ladies, you better listen carefully because our ride's going to be here any second," said Hiruma as he held onto a gun and stud next to Doburoku.

"Hiruma what's going on?" asked Kurita.

"Doburoku and I have decided that we aren't ready to face any of the other seven teams," said Hiruma.

"So we are all going to Houston Texas to do the Death March 2.0," said Doburoku.

"We're going to run all the way to Los Vegas again?" asked Yukki.

"No, this time it's to Washington DC," said Hiruma.

"Eh?!" said everyone else with disturbed looks in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Death March, Day 1

The next day, everyone had reached Houston Texas's boarder line.

"Alright ladies listen up; the watches I gave you all are GPSs with the rest points already added in, they also show the locations of the others just in case we get separated," said Hiruma as he looked at Sena.

"In my defense I did meet Taki when I got separated that one time," said Sena with a scared face.

"Anyhow, now that that's out of the way, Butt Monkey and Baldy step forward," said Hiruma.

"Yes sir," said Monta as he and Yukki stepped forwards.

"We're going to practice catching and passing, Butt Monkey can only catch and fumbles the ball when he goes to throw it, and Baldy still needs to work on both as well as his stamina, now go long Butt Monkey!" said Hiruma as he threw the ball a long distance. Monta ran right after it at full speed, and without looking he was able to catch it right over his head.

"Alright, now it's my turn," said Yukki as he took off running.

"Here Yukki," said Monta as he threw the ball, which veered off course to the right.

"Oh no, Monta goofed already," said Sena as he placed his right hand on his face, but somehow Yukki was able to catch the ball by jumping to the right, tucking the ball into his chest to save it.

"I'm not going to let a single ball slip by me," said Yukki as he stud up.

"Looks like someone set a fire off in Baldy," said Hiruma with his evil laugh. He was the next to run out to catch the ball.

"Alright then, I'll give the rest of you your assignments, Iishimaru put these 4.5 kg weights on and run," said Doburoku as he handed Iishimaru some weights. Iishimaru was still part of the team thanks to Hiruma's little black book.

"Taki, you will pull Suzuna on her roller skates for fifteen minutes, then run on your hands for another fifteen minutes, alternating between each other," said Doburoku as he tossed him a rope.

"Aha ha, leave it to me coach," said Taki as he lifted his leg above his head and spun around on the other foot. He didn't even think of questioning the whole running on his hands part, and before he took off he made sure to set the alarm on his watch.

"Musashi, you will kick one of these stones after twenty minutes of running," said Doburoku as he gave a sack of rocks to him.

"Rena, you will be running with 34.019 kg weights on," said Doburoku.

"You got it," said Rena as she put the weights on her rests, waist, and ankles before she took off with a slower pace than normal.

"Sena, you will be running with 11.335 kg weights, and every twenty minutes I want you to do three back to back Devil Bat Ghosts," said Doburoku.

"But doesn't that have a chance of destroying my muscles?" asked Sena.

"We will be icing them down every night, besides, this is to get you to break into a whole new speed bracket," said Doburoku.

"Wait, are you saying that I will break into the world of four seconds flat?" asked Sena as he started putting on his weights.

"Exactly," said Doburoku.

"Well then I'm glad that I have my MP 3 and a small crankable generator with me," said Sena as he put some ear buds into his ears. He then took off like a rocket.

"H, he's still so fast even with all that weight on?!" asked Doburoku with a shocked expression.

"Well, anyways you boys are going to put these masks on and start pushing the truck," said Doburoku as he recovered from the shock. Meanwhile, Sena was running as he listening to Be Sevier. Several minutes later he had cot up with Rena.

"Hey there Rena, how are you doing?" asked Sena as he took one ear bud out.

"I'm doing alright for a twenty-one year old woman who's running with an extra 34.019 kg of weight on her body," said Rena with a smile.

"Well I'm twenty-five, running at my top speed with an extra 11.339 kg on, and I have to," said Sena before his watch went off.

"Looks like you get to see what the other part is," said Sena before he performed three Ghosts. At the end of the day the distance covered was twenty km, the amount to go was 2245 km, and the number of Ghosts used was nine.


	4. Chapter 4: Day three

The total distance covered is 105 km, the distance to go is 2160 km, and the number of Ghosts so far used is fifteen.

"Man, I can't believe I'm already used to careening 22.6796 extra kg on my body," said Sena as he ran with 4.53592 km weights on his limbs and waist.

"Ha, I have 68.0389 km on my body," said Rena as she ran right behind him with 13.6078 km on her limbs and waist. Meanwhile, Hiruma and his group were further behind them.

"Get it Butt-Monkey!" said Hiruma as he fired the Hail Devil Pass.

"Max Catch!" said Monta as he got the ball without even diving for it.

"Pass it Monta," said Yukki as he ran past Monta.

"Here you go Yukki," said Monta as he threw a long distance pass that actually went right to Yukki.

"Nice pass Monta," said Yukki.

"Those two are getting their act together," said Hiruma with his evil laugh. Meanwhile with Musashi whose watch had just went off.

"Here we go," said Musashi as he took a rock out of the bag and kicked it at least 35 yards away.

"That was a good kick if I do say so myself," said Musashi as he reset his watch and started to run again. As Musashi picked up his running, the linemen were pushing the truck behind him.

"Come on ladies, keep pushing," said Doburoku as he splashed water into their faces.

"We won't give up," said Koji as his eyes started to bulge out of his head.

"We have done all of this training before," said Jumonji.

"Sure back then it was easier, but we will finish this," said Togano.

"Mmm, strength!" said Komusubi as smoke came out his noise.

"We have to do this in order to win the championship!" said Kurita as his eyes coot on fire. All of a sudden the truck started to move even faster as all of their eyes begun to burn with the passion to win.

"Whoa, these boys are getting pumped up," said Doburoku as he got rocked around a little. As the line pushed the truck, Sena was further ahead of them and about to do some ghosts.

"Three more ghosts coming up," said Sena as he went right into three Devil Bat Ghosts without doing the steps like normal, in fact, the steps had shortened.

"He just shortened the steps," said Rena who was right behind Sena. All of a sudden the ghost grew big enough that those back at the truck could see it.

"Isn't that the Devil Bat Ghost?" asked Jumonji with a surprised face.

"D, d, don't tell me that he's already perfecting the steps!" said a stunned Doburoku as he dropped his shake bottle, busting it open and spilling shake all over the back of the truck. At the end of the day, the total distance covered was 115 km, and the number of ghost had grown to eighteen.


	5. Chapter 5: Day four, Sena's decision

The next morning before everyone sat out, Sena gathered up all his stuff into a big bag, including water and food.

"Hey Sena, why are you carrying all of that?" asked Monta as Sena walked up.

"It's for the next part of my training, I have to stay a day or more ahead of everyone else," said Sena.

"Sena no, that's too dangerous," said Mamori with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine Mamori," said Sena with a smile.

"You better be," said Suzuna before she gave Sena a kiss.

"Don't worry Suzuna, you will see me again at the end of the march," said Sena as he got ready to run. After fixing the bag on his back and making sure the bag was clipped right, Sena took off at full speed down the road.

"Alright ladies, move out," said Hiruma as he fired a football at Monta. Several hours later with Sena, who was way ahead of the others by several km.

"Man, I can't believe I'm already haft a day ahead of the others," said Sena as he lay on the side of the road resting.

"I wonder what training Shin and the others are doing right now," said Sena as he looked up at the sky, imagining the clouds as all of his rivals. He then noticed a huge bolder that was a few feet away from him.

"I bet Shin, Agaon, Banba, and Gao could destroy that rock, me on the other hand," said Sena as he looked at his small hands.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Sena. Meanwhile, Hiruma's group was way behind Sena.

"Catch it Baldy!" said Hiruma as he fired his Devil Laser Bullet.

"Got it!" said Yukki as he coot the ball before it could hit him in the chest, the force of the spin was so hard that smoke was coming off of his hands. Hiruma then let out a low evil laugh as Yukki tried cooling his hands off by blowing on them. As they continued to pass the ball Musashi was getting ready to kick another rock.

"Argh!" said Musashi as he kicked the rock with the side of his foot. The rock went so far that it took a cactus out that was at least 40 yards away.

"Hm, that went further than the last one," said Musashi as he started to run again. Meanwhile, Kurita and the line were picking up the speed while pushing the truck.

"Come on men, explode those hips!" said Doburoku.

"Hip," said Kurita.

"Explosion!" said the rest of the line as they all exploded their hips. They kept the chant going as they kept pushing the truck. Up ahead, Taki was pulling Suzuna on her skates.

"This is fun," said Suzuna as she held on to the rope with only one hand.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, my sister," said Taki with a series face.

"Why are you so series all of a sudden?" asked Suzuna.

"Because last night I remembered how I had come into the last Death March haft way, I need to make up for that," said Taki.

"Alright then keep running, by the way Sena is a haft day ahead of our pace," said Suzuna as she looked at her GPS.

"I know," said Rena as she came up beside them.

"Hey Rena, how's your training going?" asked Suzuna.

"I have an extra 136.078 kg on my body, and I can run only this fast," said Rena.

"That does seem like a lot of weight," said Suzuna.

"Not compared to Sena, his bag weighs 158.757 kg," said Rena. Both Taki and Suzuna now had surprised faces from this news. Back to Sena who had started to run again, but as he left the area he had stopped at, there was one thing that had changed, he left a smashed builder behind. At the end of the day the distance traveled was 130 km for Hiruma's group, and 160 km for Sena who had also performed twenty-eight ghosts.


	6. Chapter 6: Two weeks down

It has now been two weeks since the Death March 2.0 had started. Hiruma and the others have now traveled 1,100 km and Sena has traveled 1205 km along with performing 88 ghosts. We now join Hiruma's group who have reached some snowy mountain tops and have broken out the winter gear they had brought with them.

"Go get it Butt-Monkey!" said Hiruma as he threw a long distance pass that traveled several yards.

"Max jump!" said Monta as he jumped seventeen feet into the air and cot the ball.

"Nice Monta," said Yukki. As Hiruma let out that evil laugh of his. Meanwhile, Kurita and the others were about to a steep downhill.

"Alright boys, jump in," said Doburoku as they settled at the top of the hill.

"No, we're going to run after the truck, that way we get more stamina training," said Kurita. The truck then went downhill as Mamori steered it.

"I hope Sena is alright in this weather," said Mamori as the snow kept pouring down around them.

"I hope my idiot of a brother is alright, given that he wanted to run on his hands for a while in order to build arm strength," said Suzuna as she sat next to her in the truck's cab. Meanwhile, Sena was standing in the middle of the road.

"Now," said Sena as he opened his eyes before doing seven back to back ghosts, he didn't even slide on the frozen ice.

"I can't believe I can perform so many now," said Sena as he continued to run. As for Taki, he was running on his hands somewhere along the road, the snow was up to his rests.

"Forty-five minutes, time to switch," said Taki as he jumped to his feet. At the end of the day Hiruma's group had covered 1130 km, and Sena had covered 1215 km along with performing his hundredth ghost.


	7. Chapter 7: The results of training

It has now been three weeks since the Death March had begun, and Sena has now covered 2165 km, but the others are right behind him at 2105 km. We now join Sena as he is about to perform a ghost, but the light around him has changed to a dark blood red. Meanwhile, Hiruma and the others who were looking at the light created by the ghost.

"Hey, isn't that," said Monta as the light turned into the devil bat. However, the devil bat looked devil bat looked as if its wings had blades on them.

"The Devil Bat Ghost!" said Yukki with a slightly freaked face.

"That boy's already broken into the world of 4 seconds!?" said Doburoku as he and the others showed up behind Hiruma.

"Sena's amazing," said Suzuna as she watched the light fade with a smile on her face.

"Alright ladies no slacking, the peewee is going to reach the end of the march before us, and it's our job to catch up to him in one week," said Hiruma as he faced everyone.

"Man am I glad he's not shooting at us while he makes that speech," said Monta to Yukki in a low voice.

"Did you say something, Butt-Monkey?" asked Hiruma with blood red eyes as he held onto a gun that came from nowhere.

"I said throw the ball Hiruma sir, I am ready to get back to work," said Monta with a scared face.

"That's what I thought you said, now go deep Butt-Monkey!" said Hiruma as he threw the ball at least fifty feet into the air. Monta started running after the ball, but didn't wait for it to come down at all, instead he jumped all the way into the air in order to catch it.

"Max Catch!" said Monta as he landed on his feet.

"Th, that catch was insane!" said Doburoku with a dropped jaw. Hiruma then started that evil laugh of his.

"That was an insane catch, which is why we're going to call it 'The Hell Everest Pass'," said Hiruma.

"Both Sena and Monta have new techniques now," said Togano.

"Then let's quit standing here and get back to moving this truck!" said Jumonji as he started to push on the truck by himself.

"Hey man, we're not going to let you push it all alone," said Koji as he and the others started to push on the truck too.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" said Kurita as he and the others started to push the truck with fire in their eyes.

"Time to go," said Rena as she started to run.

"Man this is torture," said Tetsuo as he swayed after her in his running. At the end of the day, Sena had run the entire 2265 km, everyone else had 56 km left to go, and the total number of ghosts are 120.


	8. Chapter 8: We meet again

It is now the final day of the Death March, and right now Hiruma, Monta, Yukki, Rena, and Tetsuo are approaching Washington DC.

"Hey, we made it," said Yukki as they stopped running.

"It's been a while guys," said Sena who was standing on the side of the road.

"Sena!" said Monta as he ran over to him.

"Hey Monta," said Sena as the two high fived each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well peewee, you haven't been slacking off in the extra seven days have you?" asked Hiruma with an evil stair.

"I'll show you, hey Rena, how about we see who's better between the two of us now?" asked Sena with a confident voice.

"Sure thing," said Rena with a series face.

"Then let's have you face off," said Hiruma with a smile that showed his fangs as he pointed to a nearby open field that was below the point where they were standing. The two then moved into the field, standing with their uniforms on, a few yards between them, and a large boulder behind Rena that was a couple yards away.

"On your marks, get set, go!" said Hiruma as he shot a high caliber machine gun in the air.

"Here we go!" said Sena as he went straight into a Ghost.

"Devil Rose!" said Rena as she ran at Sena, creating a wall of rose peddles that cut them off from the line of sight from everyone else. However, it took only a second for Sena to come bursting out of the Devil Rose, sending the rose peddles all over the place.

"He stopped the Devil Rose?!" said Rena as she stud frozen in place on the field as Sena kept running.

"Wait, Sena's not slowing down!" said Yukki as he saw Sena heading straight for the boulder.

"He's going to crash into the boulder!" said Monta with a worried face.

"Devil Jab!" said Sena as he extended his right arm and destroyed the boulder by slamming his hand into it like a knife thrusted threw a stick of butter, creating a huge dust cloud.

"No, no way!" said Doburoku with a freaked face as he and the boys with the truck came rolling up.

"Sena!?" said Suzuna as she ran down to him followed by the others, who were all worried about what might have happened to him.

"I still need to work on that move," said Sena as he looked at his hand which barely had a scratch on it.

"Sena, how did you do that?" asked Monta as he and the others ran through the falling dust cloud.

"I used the speed from my Devil Bat Ghost to make my jab stronger by adding the force created from the speed to the impact," said Sena.

"When did you think of doing that?" asked Kurita who was really surprised that Sena came up with this idea.

"The day I left you guys to train by myself, I got to thinking of all the heavy hitters we will be facing, and the idea just popped into my mind," said Sena with a bashful posture.

"That rocks Sena," said Koji as he slapped him on the back.

"Alight ladies lesson up," said Hiruma as he fired two Uzis into the sky.

"What is it Yocchie?" asked Suzuna as she held her hands over her ears from the gun shots.

"We have only a week left until our first game, so when we get back we all rest up for one day, then it's back to training," said Hiruma.

"Right Hiruma," said everyone at the same time.

"So what are we going to do to our opponents?" asked Hiruma.

"Rip their heads off, Ya-Ha!" said everyone as they held their fists to the sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Bats Vs Gunmen

After the team got back to Japan, they did as Hiruma said and now the day they have been waiting on has finely arrived. At the main stadium, everyone had gathered for the start of the games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as the mayor of Tokyo, I'm pleased to announce the opening of the JNFL!" said a man as he stud up on a stage in one of the stadiums before the players and fans. The crowed suddenly exploded into cheers after the mayor finished talking.

"Please settle down as I announce the eight teams," said the mayor as the crowed grew silent.

"First we have the kings of the kingdom, the White Knights!" said the mayor as he pointed to Shin's team.

"Second are the gun slingers of the west, The Wild Gunmen!" said the mayor as he moved to Kid's team.

"Third up is the dragons who were high school champs for several years running, The Nagas!" said the mayor, this time pointing to Agon's team.

"Fourth are the kings of the Nile, The Sphinx; and the fifth team is formally from America, The NASA Aliens," said the mayor as he tried to move this part on.

"The sixth team, with the name of the Greek god of the ocean, The Poseidons; and the seventh team in the call line is from the Jurassic era, The Dinosaurs!" he said as he pointed out the two teams.

"And lastly, the eighth team, led by the commander of hell himself, and also with the running back of supreme light speed running, The Devil Bats!" said the mayor as he pointed at the team. The crowed then roared alive with cheers for the eight teams.

"Alright, now let's all move over to stadium A for the Devil Bats and Wild Gunmen game," said the mayor.

"Hey Sena, good luck out there today," said Riku as he walked up to Sena.

"Thanks Riku," said Sena as he shook his friends hand before they became enemies out on the field.

"So, the number one quarter back has put a girl on his team," said Kid as he walked up to Hiruma.

"I'm not number one yet, you still hold that title," said Hiruma as he blew a bubble with his gum. A few minutes later at the stadium, the game was about to start.

"Hello football fans, Machine Gun Sanada here with Kumabukuro and his daughter Riko to give you the play by play of today's game between the Devil Bats and Wild Gunmen," said Sanada as his hair spun around.

"That's right, and down on the field the game's about to start with the Bat's kickoff," said Kumabukuro.

"Argh!" said Musashi as he kicked the ball.

"Whoa, the ball is heading straight for the end zone!" said Riko as the ball went flying down the field.

"But the Iron Horse Tetsuma is right on the ball's heel," said Sanada. As Tetsuma ran down the field he stopped at the ten yard line to catch the ball.

"I don't think so," said Monta as he jumped into the air and cot the ball.

"Unbelievable, number 80, Monta, has cot the ball and ran it in for a touchdown," said Sanada as his head turned away from the table and his hair started to cut it thanks to it spinning.

"How did Monta get all the way out there so fast?" asked Sakuraba from up in the stands.

"Raimon must have started after the ball when Gen kicked it," said Takami as he fixed his glasses.

"And Eyesheild didn't even move an inch," said Shin with a freaked face as he looked at Sena.

"What's wrong Shin?" asked Otawara as he picked his nose.

"That Eyesheild seems different then back in high school," said Shin. Down on the field, Hiruma had just shown the team what their play was going to be.

"Hiruma, are you series?" asked Monta who was not so sure this was a good idea.

"Are we really going to use that play so early in the game?" asked Kurita with a worried face.

"I think it's a good plan," said Sena.

"Well, if Sena thinks so," said Monta who was still unsure about it. They all then took their positions for their formation.

"What's this, all three of the Devil Bat's running backs are behind Hiruma," said Sanada as his hair stated spinning again.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Hiruma as he stud behind Kurita, who snapped the ball back to him on the third hut. In response Hiruma took and passed the ball to Sena as he and the others took off down the field, but before they passed the line the three took and ran into each other.

"That's," said Takami as he remembered them using the same tactic against them.

"Get Eyesheild, there's no way they would give it to the others," said Riku as the three ran past the lines. Five players were on top of Sena in a minute, all thinking they had the right runner.

"Looks like you fail for it," said Sena as he revealed that he didn't have the ball.

"No way, the girl has it," said Riku as he turned around.

"Took them long enough," said Rena as she revealed the ball in her arms.

"Get back here you!" said Riku as he ran after her.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to catch me that easily, Devil Rose!" said Rena as she started to glow.

"What the!" said Riku as the rose peddles pushed him to the ground, allowing Rena to get another touchdown for the Bats.

"It's another touchdown for the Devil Bats!" said Sanada as he jumped to his feet with excitement.

"It's now Devil Bats 14 to Wild Gunmen 0," said Kumabukuro.

"And what a game it's been, both touchdowns have been done by someone other than Eyesheild, but what was that move just performed by the new member?" asked Riko. A black letter then flew up into the booth folded into a paper airplane.

"This just in fans, that move just now performed by Rena Rozu, aka the Blood Rose, was her special move, the Devil Rose, and she's also a 4.1 runner," said Riko as she read straight from the note.

"She's a super light speed runner?!" asked a surprised Shin from this news.

"If you think that's impressive, then wait till you see Eyesheild's new ultimate light speed running," said Hiruma in a loud voice as he looked right at the White Knights.

"Don't tell me," said Riku with big eyes.

"Sena Kobayakawa can run at four seconds flat in the forty-yard dash?!" said an even more surprised Takami as his glasses hang from his nose.


	10. Chapter 10: The perfected devil

As the crowd cheered for the Bats, the teams took their positions on the field. The Bat's had managed to defend from the Gunmen's attacks, and now it's their time.

"Let's see just how good you are Sena," thought Riku as he stared right at Sena with a mean look in his eyes.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Hiruma. The ball was then snapped back to Hiruma who handed it to Sena.

"Here Sena," said Kurita as he and the others on line opened a hole for him to run through.

"Get through and win this!" said the rest of the line. As Sena ran through the hole, he saw that Riku was running right for him.

"I won't let you get another touchdown, Rodeo Overdrive!" said Riku. As he ran, a pinkish light formed around him that took the form of a bull.

"Don't get in my way Riku!" said Sena as he started the Devil Bat Ghost, but a sudden burst of red light filled the stadium as he performed the move.

"What's this, I can't see anything through this light!" said Sanada as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Go Sena!" said the whole Devil Bat team, except for Hiruma. As the team yelled for Sena, the light turned into the giant devil bat seen during the training.

"Ya-ha!" said the giant bat was it ran down the field at top speed.

"What the?!" said Riku as Sena seemed to vanish and reappear at the end zone, which was still forty yards away from where he had vanished.

"T, touchdown Devil Bats!" exclaimed Sanada as he jumped out of his seat.

"What was that just now?" asked Kumabukuro who was stunned by the move he had just seen. Another of Hiruma's letters was then thrown into the booth.

"This just in, what we have just witnessed is the newly perfected Devil Bat Ghost," said Riko as she read the note. Down in the coach's box Doburoku had just dropped his shake bottle, spilling the liquid all over the place.

"Doburoku, what's wrong?" asked Yukki as he looked at the old man with a worried face.

"Th, that Ghost was insane," said Doburoku with a scared face, however the cause of his facial expression was not from the sight of the Ghost, but the fact that someone could control something of that caliber.

"Hey Riku, are you alright?" asked Sena as he ran up, with his helmet off, to his friend who had fallen backwards after the Ghost had gone past him.

"Man you got me good Sena," said Riku as he got up and took his helmet off.

"You're new technique was good too, there for a second I didn't think I would get past you," said Sena.

"Hey peewee, get back in formation!" said Hiruma as he kicked Sena in the butt.

"Right Hiruma, talk to you later Riku," said Sena as he put his helmet back on and ran back to his team.

"Looks like you have grown, Sena," thought Riku as he went back to his team. Later at the end of the game.

"And so the game ends 47-20 Devil Bats!" said Sanada.

"But I don't think we have seen all of what the Bats have for this tournament," said Riko who had turned into her father.

"Uh, Riko-Chan," said Sanada.

"Ahh," said Riko as she turned back. Down on the field, the teams were standing before each other.

"That was a good game Sena," said Riku as he held out his hand.

"It sure was Riku," said Sena as he shook Riku's hand.

"Looks like you're number one now, Hiruma," said Kid as he tilted his hat to cover his face.

"I'm not number one, until I defeat everyone in this tournament," said Hiruma as he blew a bubble.

"Tetsuma sir," said Monta as he walked up to the Iron Horse himself. Tetsuma just looked at him with his normal face.

"Good game today," said Monta as he held his hand out.

"Same to you," said Tetsuma as he shook Monta's hand.

"Hang on, did he just speak?!" asked the three Ha-has at the same time from being surprised at hearing the Iron Horse talking.

"It's good to see everyone get along," said Suzuna as she stud on the side lines with Mamori, Yukki, Doburoku, Cerberus, and Pig-Berus.

"Just how strong did you get during your solo training Sena?" thought Doburoku. Up in the stands, Shin was standing and watching Sena.

"Guess I have to start remembering your real name, Sena Kobayakawa," said Shin as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11: That wasn't the Ghost?

The next day everyone showed up for training real early in the morning since they did not have a game that day.

"Morning, Sena?!" said Monta as he walked into the weight room and noticed Sena about to bench 68.0389 kg.

"Morning Monta," said Sena as he lay on the seat.

"Hey Sena, don't you think that's a little much for you?" asked Monta with a worried face.

"Not compared to the bag I ran with back during the Death March," said Sena as he started lifting the weights.

"Whoa, the Death March defiantly made you stronger this time," said Monta. As Sena lifted the weights, everyone else on the team gathered around to watch him.

"Man Sena, that's a lot of weight to lift," said Jumonji as Sena reached the tenth lift.

"If you think this is a lot, then what would you think if I told you that the bag I was running with during the Death March was158.757 kg?" asked Sena as he continued to lift the weight.

"Ehhh?!" said everyone at once out of surprise from this information. Doburoku then came into the room with a series face.

"Sena, I need to tell you something," said Doburoku as he walked up to him.

"What is it Doburoku?" asked Sena as he put the weight down and sat up.

"The technique you used against Riku wasn't the Devil Bat Ghost," said Doburoku with a series face.

"It wasn't?" asked Sena who was a little bit confused.

"That was the Devil Bat Intangible Ghost," said Doburoku.

"What's that mean?" asked Monta who was even more confused than Sena was.

"Leave it to the Butt-Monkey to need an explanation," said Hiruma as he stopped his work out.

"Hiruma, you want to tell them?" asked Doburoku.

"The reason it's called the Devil Bat Intangible Ghost is because you run so fast that you actually move much faster than what people think, making you seem to just vanish and reappear in other areas," said Hiruma.

"So you're saying that Sena moved so fast that it looked like he just teleported?" asked Suzuna. Hiruma just nodded his head in response.

"I'm that fast now?" asked Sena as he looked at his legs.

"You do need to work on it though," said Doburoku.

"How?" asked Sena as he stud up beside the bench. Hiruma then let out his little laugh as he looked at Kurita.

"I have a bad feeling now," said Kurita as Hiruma's shadow over took him. A few minutes later, Sena and Kurita were out on the field in their uniforms.

"Alright Peewee, run through fat boy a couple of times," said Hiruma as he slapped Kurita on the stomach.

"And whatever you do, don't slow down," said Doburoku.

"Ready Kurita?" asked Sena.

"Alright, I'm ready Sena," said Kurita as he stabled his stance. Sena then ran right at him, at his top speed, using his new move every time he ran. Later that night at Sena and Suzuna's apartment.

"Man I'm tired," said Sena as he flopped down onto their bed.

"You did run through Kurita twenty times," said Suzuna as she sat down next to him.

"That is true, by the way, who won the game between the Nagas and Sphinx?" asked Sena.

"Who do you think?" said Suzuna who knew Sena didn't even need to ask her about who had won.

"Of course it was the Nagas, I just had to ask," said Sena.

"Hey, tomorrow the NASA Aliens are going against The Poseidons, do you want to go watch?" asked Suzuna.

"Alright then, I would love to see how strong both teams have become," said Sena with a smile on his face.

"There's the smile I love so much," said Suzuna as she leaned in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: Poseidons Vs Aliens

The next day, the entire team should up to watch the game, which was being played in stadium three.

"Hey guys," said Sena as he walked up to the others.

"Looks like we all had the same idea," said Suzuna with a smile. However she was kind of mad on the inside since she wanted to spin some time with Sena on her own today. Meanwhile, down on the field the game was about to start.

"Here we go," said Panther as he kicked the ball for his team, which was kind of a surprise.

"It's mine," said Kakei as he coot the ball and took off running.

"Don't you go thinking you'll get far," said Big Gonzales as he talked Kakei at the thirty yard line.

"Looks like this game will start at the thirty yard line of the Poseidons' side," said Riko.

"That's right Riko-chan, but one quick question, where is Kumabukuro?" said Sanada as he took noticed of the missing announcer.

"Dad's home sick in bed today," said Riko.

"Poor Kumabukuro, he's going to miss one good game today," said Sanada with a sad face that did not stay long. Down on the field Big Gonzales had just snapped the ball to Homer.

"Here we go," said Homer as he went to throw the ball.

"They're going to use the Shuttle Pass," said Sena who easily knew this fact by the way Homer was holding the ball.

"I knew they would do that, Moby Dick Anchor!" said Shun as he went to tackle Watt, knocking him down to the ground before he could get the ball.

"They fell for it, here you go Panther," said Homer as he handed the ball over to their running back, who took off down the field at full speed.

"Touchdown Aliens!" said Sanada with his spinning hair at full speed.

"The NASA Aliens faked their usual Shuttle Pass for a hand off pass to the Zero –Gravity Runner, Panther," said Riko who had turned into her dad.

"Riko-chan," said Sanada.

"Sorry about that," said Riko as she turned back to normal. Back down on the field, the teams had taken their formations for the next Alien's round.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Homer. Big Gonzales then hiked the ball to homer who passed it to Panther once again.

"Get Panther!" said Kakei. Several guys then tried to catch Panther, who easily got around them.

"You're not getting past us bro," said Mizumachi as he, Ohira and Onishi came running at him.

"It's the High Wave technique," said Sanada.

"But it's not being used at the line where Kakei is like normally," said Riko.

"If you think that's good enough to stop me you have another thing coming," said Panther as he jumped off the ground and flew above the High Wave.

"Where do you think you're going bro?" asked Mizumachi as he jumped into the air after him.

"I don't think so," said Little Gonzales as he tackled Mizumachi to the ground by catching his foot.

"That my technique," said Daikichi with a puff of smoke from his nose.

"He's right, we did almost the same thing in our first game against the Poseidons," said Monta.

"It's the Three Stage Rocket, but in two stages," said Sena. Once Panther had landed, he took off running in for another touchdown.

"Touchdown NASA Aliens," said Sanada.

"And with the extra point kick, that brings the game to 14-0, Aliens," said Riko. An hour later, after the game, Sena and the others were walking away from the stadium.

"Man, that was a good game," said Monta.

"Yeah, a score of 32-28 is not all that bad," said Suzuna.

"Problem is, the Aliens now have to face off against whoever wins the Dinosaurs and White Knights game," said Rena.

"I would love to play against Shin and Panther," said Sena, as he looked up at the sky.

"I would like to play you too Sena," said Panther as he stud in front of them, on a straight part of the road.

"Hey Panther, how long have you been standing there?" asked Sena who was surprised to see his friend.

"I have been here for a while, I was actually waiting on you, Sena," said Panther as he walked up to them.

"Why were you waiting for me?" asked Sena who was a little confused at what he could want with him.

"I really wanted to have a race against you, to see how good you have become," said Panther as he placed the bag he had on his shoulder down on the ground.

"Alright then, I will accept the race," said Sena. The two then lined themselves up with each other on the road.

"On your marks, get set, go!" said Suzuna as she stud to the side of them. Both Panther and Sena then took off running up the road at full speed, Sena with the lead by a nose and both of them with smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13: Bats Vs Dragons

The next day was the Devil Bat's game against Agon and the Nagas, but it's only a few minutes till the start of the game, and Yukki is missing.

"Where is that bald idiot?!" asked Hiruma with an angry face.

"Hey guy!" yelled Yukki as he came running up to them.

"Where the hell have you been?!" asked Hiruma as he shot at Yukki.

"Sorry I'm late, but I think I have something that can help us defeat Agon and the others," said Yukki as he handed Hiruma a note book that had a page marked.

"Baldy, you really are a genius," said Hiruma with a creepy smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sena with a scared face. A few minutes later the game was about to start.

"Argh!" yelled Agon as he kicked the ball deep into the Bats' territory.

"And its Agon for the kick off, sending the ball to the Devil Bats' thirty yard line!" said Sanada. Down on the field Rena had cot the ball and started to run with Sena following close behind her.

"Now what could the Devil Bat's be planning?" asked Riko.

"Eyeshield has chosen to cover the Blood Rose's back as she runs with the ball," said Kumabukuro.

"It doesn't matter, I will kill both of them," said Agon as he ran at them at full speed.

"Devil Rose!" said Rena.

"Devil Bat Hurricane," said Sena. As the two performed their moves, they combined to create a huge hurricane made of rose pedals.

"What the?!" said Agon as the hurricane pulled him in.

"Say hello to the Devil Rose Hurricane," said Hiruma as he pointed his finger at the huge hurricane with his creepy smile. All of a sudden, Eyeshield came bursting out of the hurricane, with the ball in hand.

"Eyeshield has the ball," said Sanada as he grabbed the microphone as he stud up from his seat.

"But what about Rena and Agon?!" asked Riko who had turned into her father again.

"Riko-chan," said Kumabukuro. Riko then changed back in a big puff of smoke. Down on the field, the roses had settled down to show that Rena had a hold of Agon by his shoulder pads.

"You little bitch!" said Agon who was real mad that a woman stopped him.

"Sorry, but you'll have to talk to the ground," said Rena as she moved her right hand to the left side of his helmet, and slammed him right into the ground as Sena ran the ball in for a touchdown.

"Touchdown Devil Bats!" said Sanada.

"Do you know what you just did?" asked Hiruma as Rena walked up to him.

"I helped us get a touchdown," said Rena who had no clue about the danger that was behind her on the ground. All of a sudden, the feeling of terror came over Rena from behind her.

"Argh!" yelled Agon as he stood up, a dark purple aura around him.

"You just woke the monster, and now he's after us for blood," said Hiruma as everyone had scared looks on their faces, but him.


	14. Chapter 14: Receiver dual

As Agon stud before the Devil Bats, he walked closer to them with a killer look in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill all of you," said Agon as he pounded his right fist into his other hand.

"Stop right there, Agon Kongo," said the mayor as he walked up with twelve police officers.

"What do you want?!" asked Agon as he aimed his anger at them now.

"Agon Kongo, you are hereby under arrest for the murders of several people over the last several years," said one of the officers.

"And where is your proof that I did something wrong?" asked Agon.

"Actually, the proof came from your team who gave you up," said another cop.

"What?!" yelled Agon as he turned toward his team.

"You left us no choice," said Unsui.

"I'm going to kill all of you, starting with you!" said Agon as he started after his brother.

"Now men," said the mayor. All of the cops then shot Agon with tranquilizers; the total amount was forty-two tranquilizers in him by the time they were done.

"You little," said Agon as he started to go out.

"Man, even that many elephant tranquilizers took a while to take effect," said a cop as he and the others drug the body off with big heavy chains attached to Agon's wrists and legs.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we will reschedule this game for after the Nagas can find a new running back," said the mayor who had some one hand him a microphone.

"Thank you mayor, but we want to play this game out without a running back," said Unsui as he walked up to him.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the mayor who knew they would be at a disadvantage if they did so.

"Yes we are," said Unsui as the rest of the team agreed.

"Alright then, let the game continue," said the mayor, which got a good and loud reaction from the crowed.

"Heh, looks like it's your turn, butt-monkey," said Hiruma as he turned to look at Monto.

"Right Hiruma sir," said Monta. The two teams then took their potions, with the Devil Bats having the ball.

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" said Hiruma. Kurita then hiked the ball to Hiruma.

"Go long Butt-Monkey!" said Hiruma as he fired the Devil Laser Built.

"I got it," said Monta as he ran after the ball at full speed.

"I won't let you get that ball, Monta!" said Ikkyu as he ran up to him backwards, and with an angry face.

"There's one thing that your running style won't let you do, Ikkyu," said Monta as they approached the ten yard line.

"And what's that?" asked Ikkyu.

"You can't jump as high as me," said Monta as the ball started to bend up into the sky.

"Hiruma put a curve onto the ball!" said Takami from up in the stands, as he stud up with his glasses hanging haft way off his face.

"The ball's mine!" said both Monta and Ikkyu as they jumped for the ball. Each of them were able to grab the ball in midair however.

"They both cot the ball!" said Otawara as he picked his noise.

"It'll come down to who touches the ground first," said Shin. The whole crowd was now standing at attention as they watched the tow.

"No, Monta has already won," said Sakuraba as he stared with big eyes, surprising the others. Down on the field, Ikkyu had just realized where Monta had grabbed the ball.

"You got ahold of the stiches?!" asked Ikkyu in a surprised voice.

"That's right, and now get off of my team's ball!" said Monta as he swung Ikkyu off, then landed over the end zone line.

"Touchdown Devil Bats!" said Sanada with spinning hair. Later, at the end of the game.

"And with a score of 47 to 39, the Devil Bat's win!" said Kumabukuro.

"That puts us in the finals," said Hiruma with a gun over his shoulder.

"That means we are either up against the Dinosaurs or White Knights," said Sena as he stud ready to fight either team.


	15. Chapter 15: Special training

The next day, Hiruma had called everyone to meet up at their old high school.

"Why did you call us here Hiruma?" asked Sena.

"Yeah, we had plans for today," said Suzuna who was kind of angry.

"Well, you might want to lesson to this, the game between the Dinosaurs and White Knights was won by those dino-brain ideates," said Hiruma as he held a gun in his hands cleaning it.

"So we have to go up against Gao, the game's not going to be easy then," said Kurita.

"Yeah, we only won against them once because of him being sat out in our first Christmas Bowl," said Monta.

"That's why he asked us here," said Harao as his team and the Aliens' team walked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sena.

"We're here to play a game, and our two teams are going to be fused together," said Panther with a smile.

"Sounds like we're going to have a rough game," said Musashi.

"But we do have a crowed," said Banba.

"What do you mean?" asked Mamori.

"Just come and see," said Apollo as he and the others led the way to the football field where a bunch of Deimon High School students were gathered.

"Whoa, all of them are here to see the game?" asked Jumonji with bug eyes.

"Actually, they're here to see the famous Deimon Devil Bats who won the Christmas Bowl," said Hiruma. A few minutes later out on the field, the teams had taken their positions.

"So there are five guys from the Aliens, both Gonzales are there, along with Panther and two extras; little Gonzales and the extras are on the line, while Banba and the big Gonzales are acting as Gao," thought Sena. The ball was then hiked to Hiruma who passed the ball to Sena as he took off running.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Banba as he and big Gonzales stud in front of him, but in his mind, Sena could only see Gao. As he ran at them, Sena became too afraid to use the Ghost.

"Take this!" said Gonzales as he made Sena go flying backwards with one hand.

"Why didn't he use the Devil Bat Intangible Ghost?" asked Koji.

"He was too afraid, all he can think of is going up against Gao," said Hiruma with an angry face.


	16. Chapter 16: Devil Jab

As Sena lay on the ground holding the ball, Hiruma walked up to him.

"Get up peewee," said Hiruma as he stood over him.

"S, sorry Hiruma, I'll get them next time," said Sena as he stud up.

"I have one question for you peewee," said Hiruma.

"What is it?" asked Sena.

"Why the hell are you here if you're going to chicken out?!" asked Hiruma as he grabbed Sena by the jersey.

"Why?" asked Sena with a stumped face.

"Get your butt back into formation," said Hiruma as he walked away after letting go. A few minutes later, after getting the ball back, Sena was pondering what Hiruma had said.

"I chickened out since I was afraid, wait did Hiruma know that I would be afraid?" thought Sena before the ball was snapped and past to him.

"Hiruma knew I would be afraid of going up against Gao, so this training is so I can get over that fear," thought Sena as he ran down the field.

"You going to be afraid of us this time too?" asked big Gonzales as he and Banba ran at him.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" said Sena as his voice grew louder, and he then used Devil Jab on the two.

"Wh, what the?" said Banba as the light from the Devil Jab engulfed him and Gonzales. As a giant dust cloud covered the field, Sena ran the ball in for a touchdown.

"Touchdown Devil Bats!" said Sanada who was acting as an announcer along with Riko-chan and Kumabukuro thanks to Hiruma.

"But what happened to Banba and big Gonzales?" asked Riko-chan as the dust cleared. As the dust settled, everyone was surprised to see the two laying on the ground unconscious.

"Both Banba and big Gonzales are unconscious," said a surprised Kumabukuro.

"Nice going peewee, no what are we going to do to them?" said Hiruma as Sena ran back to them.

"Rip their heads off, Ya-ha!" said the rest of the Devil Bats as they held their hands to the sky. Later at the end of the game, the Devil Bats won with a score of 52-31.

"Hey Sena," said Panther as he walked up with a mad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Panther?" asked Sena as he turned to Panther. He was also worried that Panther might be mad about how the game went.

"Today's game, was a lot of fun," said Panther as his expression lightened and held his hand out.

"Yeah it was, by the way I hope Banba and big Gonzales will be alright," said Sena as he grabbed Panther's hand.

"I just got a call from the hospital which said they have already woke up," said Apollo as he walked up while hanging up his phone.

"That's good," said Sena with a relaxed voice. Suddenly, the crowd erupted with cheers of Eyesheild 21 and Sena Kobayakawa.

"Thank you, thank you," said Sena as he bowled to them.

"Oh, unnecessary bowling again," said Monta as he appeared a few feet behind Sena.

"Somethings never change," said Musashi with a smile


	17. Chapter 17: Dinosaurs VS Bats

A few days after the scrimmage, the day of the finals had finally come, and the stand is filled to the brim with people.

"Alright ladies lesson up, if we win this game we become the JNFL champions," said Hiruma as they all stud in their tunnel.

"Let's give this everything we have," said Sena.

"But there is one thing I have to tell you first peewee," said Hiruma. Meanwhile, up in the announcer's box, the three had finished the call list for the Dinosaurs.

"Alright, now it's time to announce the players of the Devil Bats," said Kumabukuro.

"First up is the kicker with the touch of hell, Gen "Musashi" Takekura," said Riko-chan. Gen then came running out of the tunnel through some smoke.

"Next up are the two heavy hitters of the line, Ryokan Kurita and Daikichi Komusubi," said Riko-chan.

"Now for the three Ha-ha brothers; Kazuki Jumonji, Koji Kuroki, and Shozo Togano," said Riko-chan.

"They're still calling us that," said the three as they came out walking with sad faces.

"The wide receivers of the team, Raimon "Monta" Taro and Manabu Yukimitsu," said Riko-chan.

"Now the commander of hell himself, the quarter back of the Devil Bats', Yoichi Hiruma," said Riko-chan. As Hiruma walked into the smoke, it suddenly turned pitch black with a monster's face.

"As usual, Hiruma's touch changes the color of the smoke to match his evil aura," said Kumabukuro.

"The next member is the newest to the team, the super light speed running back, Blood Rose, also known as Rena Rozu," said Riko-chan. As Riko-chan finished the introduction, Rena took off running out of the tunnel at full speed.

"Now the team manager, Mamori Anezaki," said Riko-chan.

"And finally, the fastest running back at a speed of four seconds flat in the forty-yard dash, Eyeshield 21, Sena Kabayakawa," said Riko-chan as the whole crowd erupted in cheers for Sena. As everyone cheered, Sena came running out of the tunnel, however, the second he touched the smoke it became a dark purple color.

"What's thi, wait my microphone's not working," said Kumabukuro as he looked at his microphone with a puzzled expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new monster of Japan, the new Eyeshield 21," said Hiruma as he held a microphone in his left hand. Suddenly, Sena took off running in a circle, creating a hurricane out of the smoke.

"What is this?" asked Riko-chan as the wind blew hard in the stadium. Once Sena stopped running, the hurricane dissipated and everyone noticed Sena in a new outfit. On his helmet, the black and red colors had been switched around and the white numbers on his jersey were now black.


	18. Chapter 18: Gao goes down

As everyone was shocked by the performance, Takami started talking to his team up in the stands.

"Hmph, Hiruma's just trying to use his psychological warfare on them," said Takami as he fixed his glasses.

"No, he's not," said Shin with a freaked face.

"Shin, what's wrong?" asked Sakurabo.

"Sena Kobayakawa, just how strong have you become?" asked Shin with a beat of sweat running down his face. The Dinosaurs' Mitsui Saburo then did the kick off for his team. Sena managed to catch the ball and took off running down the field.

"You better be right about this, Hiruma," thought Sena as Gao appeared before him and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, Eyeshield is tackled at the fifty-yard line," said Sanaba.

"But is Eyeshield alright from that tackle?" asked Riko-chan. Down on the field, Sena was getting up.

"How did that runt survive Gao's tackle?" asked Marco with a shocked face.

"Man, that tackle packed a punch," said Sena as he started to stretch his back out so his muscle wouldn't cramp.

"You are one of the only people to stay conscious after my tackle," said Gao as he towered over Sena.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to win this game, along with my team," said Sena with a smile.

"We will see," said Gao. Several minutes later, the two teams were getting in position again.

"This is the Devil Bat's final chance to get a first down, or the ball will go to the Dinosaurs," said Sanada.

"And Eyeshield has gone down each time, and all of those tackles by Gao have to be wearing him out," said Kumabukuro. Down on the field Sena was preparing for the snap.

"It's now or never, Shin you better be watching this," thought Sena as he took a quick glance to Shin who was up in the stands. When the snap finally came, Hiruma passed to Sena who in return took off down the field once again.

"How many times are you going to run until Gao squashes you?" asked Marco with a grin on his face as he watched from the side lines.

"Your times up, Eyeshield," said Gao.

"No, it's your time that's up Gao!" said Sena as he used the Devil Jab.

"He's not really going to hit Gao is he?!" asked Takami as his glasses fell to the ground.

"Do it peewee!" said Hiruma.

"Go Sena!" said both Suzuna and Mamari. The second Sena's hand hit Gao's chest, a large explosion occurred, creating a cloud of smoke.

"What's this, just from one jab of his hand, Eyeshield has created an explosion of smoke!" said Sanada as his hair spun.

"But what happened to Eyeshield and Gao?" asked Kumabukuro. All of a sudden, to the surprise of everyone, Eyeshield came bursting out of the smoke.

"Eyeshield survived and runs the ball in for a touchdown!" said Riko-chan who had transformed.

"But what about Gao?!' asked Sakuraba. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Gao laying on his back.

"Sena Kobayakawa took Rikiya Gao down?!" asked Takami in shook as he stud up so quickly that he stepped on his glasses.

"Sena did it!" said Monta with a freaked face.

"Don't go celebrating just yet, Gao might be down for now, but he will get back up," said Hiruma. Sure enough, Gao begun to get to his feet before he let out a loud roar that shook the entire stadium.

"Looks like you have awoken the other monster in this game, peewee," said Hiruma as Sena walked up to the rest of his team.

"Good, I want to fight him as his strongest," said Sena with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19: Monster VS Monster

As the game continued between the two teams, the score became 52-46 Dinosaurs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has been one exiting game," said Sanada.

"And it all comes down to the Devil Bat's last turn, if they can score a touchdown this turn they will have won the game with one point over the Dinosaurs," said Kobayakawa.

"But there is only three seconds left on the clock," said Riko-chan who had turned back to her normal self.

"Alright, it's time to take them down," thought Sena as the ball was passed to him before he took off down the field.

"I'm not going to lose to a shrimp like you!' said Gao as he ran up with his fist in the air.

"And I'm going to show you the power a shrimp can have!" said Sena as he started the Devil Jab.

"He's not going to try and match Gao's strength is he?!" asked Doburoku with a freaked face. When the two's hands met one and another, there was an explosion, however this one was stronger than the last.

"Don't you lose Gao!" said Marco as he stud up while on the side line.

"Do it Sena!" said all of the Devil Bats.

"Take him down peewee!" Hiruma in a loud voice. Inside the explosen, Gao and Sena were at a stale-mate.

"I'm going to win this," said Gao as he started pushing a little harder.

"You forget, I have more than one move," said Sena as he started to glow. Outside the explosion, a purple light could be seen from the inside.

"What is that?" asked Yukki.

"H, h, he can't be seriously thinking of fusing the Devil Jab with the Devil Bat Ghost could he?" asked Doburoku with a freaked face as he dropped his shake bottle. Back in the explosion, Gao and Sena were still fighting.

"Sorry Gao, but this is the end of the game!" said Sena as he pushed passed Gao.

"No way!" said Gao as he watched Sena leave the explosion.

"Eyeshield broke free again and has run the ball in for another touchdown!" said Sanada.

"Devil Bats win!" said Riko-chan. Everyone in the stadium were shocked by the out dome of the game.

"W, w, w, we won!" said Kurita with a big smile as tears came spilling out of his eyes.

"Ya-ha!" said Hiruma as he fired two guns.

"Gao!" said Marco as he ran over to where the explosion had been, and found him standing there.

"Sorry Marco, I lost the game for us," said Gao as he turned to him with a sad expression.

"You gave it your all, that's what matters," said Marco. Up in the stands, Shin had just got up and started to walk away.

"Shin, where are you going?" asked Sakuraba.

"I need to train more," said Shin without looking back.

"Shin," said Takami with a surprised expression.


	20. Chapter 20: The MVPs

The next week, the mayor called all of the teams to city hall to award the MVPs of the tournament.

"We will start with the top four wide receivers, in fourth we have Jeremy Watt, third is Jo Tetsuma, second place goes to Ikkyu Hosokawa, and first place goes to Raimo Taro," said the mayor.

"Way to go Monta," said Sena as the four walked up to the stage and claimed their awards. As the ceremony went on, everyone was surprised to find that a member of the Devil Bats clamed first place in every category.

"And now, the MVPs for running back, fourth place goes to Panther, third to Rena Rozu, second is Seijuro Shin, and first place is the young man who has also come the farthest since high school, Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa," said the Mayor.

"I'm number one?" asked a surprised Sena.

"What are you waiting for, go up there," said Monta as he gave Sena a slight push.

"Mr. Kobayakawa, would you like to say something?" asked the mayor as he handed Sena the microphone.

"All I have to say is that I have loved football since high school, and that I hope we all keep going on in the game we love," said Sena.


	21. Epilogue

A few years after the tournament, Sena and Suzuna had married and had a son who later on joined the Deimon High School football team. Surprisingly, his quarter back is the son of Hiruma and Mamori. As for Sena and the others, they still play the game that they love to this day.


End file.
